Paris Nightshade
by lilyfairchild3
Summary: Paris Nightshade was adopted into the lightwood's family after a traumatizing attack on her family. Know she is 16, and a badass shadowhunter, ready to take on whatever the angels force on her. Her and her siblings, along with a red headed girl, are about to meet a big bump in life.
1. Chapter 1

"You're staring at that girl with the red hair." I said to Jace, who was looking at a small girl, with bright red hair. "I am not, Paris." He says defensively. "Whatever." I muttered.

"I see one." I announce, and walk over to a demon with blue hair. I give the demon a seductive look, and point towards the storage room. I walk in with the demon coming in behind me, and Isabelle behind him. "What's your name?" The demon asked us. "Isabelle and this is Paris." Isabelle smiled. "Those are nice names." He took a few steps toward her, "I haven't seen you here before." He said in a deep voice. "You're asking me if I come here often?" _Oh Izzy. _She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, showing the whip, on her wrist. He froze. "You-"before he could say anything, Isabelle lashed out her whip, it entangled in the demons leg, making him trip. I bring out my seraph blade, and held it to his neck. A second later, Jace comes it with Alec behind him. "So, are there any more with you?" Asked Jace. The demon tried to act stupid, "Any other what?" "Come on now." Jace held up his sleeve, showing numbers of runes. "You know what I am." The demon's teeth grinded, "_Shadowhunters,"_ Jace grinned all over his face. "Got you," he said, "So you still haven't told me if there is any other of your kind with you." The demon kept denying it, "I don't know what you're talking about." The demon hissed, I butt the seraph blade deeper into his neck, letting demon blood trickle down to his chest. "He means demons," Alec speaks for the first time. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?" the demon turned his head, making more blood come from his neck. "Demons," started Jace, while I trace the word on the air with my finger. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purpose of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension-"I decided to interrupt before he started to babble on, and on. "That's enough, Jace," Alec spoke again. "Paris's right," he said. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics-or demonology." Jace just smiled and asks the demon confidingly, "Paris, Alec, and Isabelle think I talk too much, do _you_ think I talk too much?"

The demon didn't reply, "I could give you information," the demon said, "I know where Valentine is." We all look at each other, Alec shrugs. "Valentine's in the ground," Jace said. "The thing's just toying with us." Isabelle tossed her hair. "Kill it, Paris," she said. "It's not going to tell us anything."

I took off the seraph blade that was on the demon's neck, and held it up, getting reading to stab it in the chest. "Stop it!" screamed a voce from behind a box. I dropped the blade, from surprise. The small girl with red hair, from earlier came out of her hiding spot and looked at us like we're crazy. Just then the blue haired demon lunged at me and tackled me to the floor. I struggled getting clawed in my stomach, finally Jace stabbed to demon, and it the demon folded up and disappeared. "Stupid mundane, you almost got Paris killed!" Izzy hissed, and wrapped her whip around the girl's ankle. I got up, with the help of Alec. "You can't do this." Said the little girl. "What's this?" asked Alec, gesturing to the red head. "It's a girl," Jace said, recovering from his composure. "Surely you've seen a girl before, Alec. Your sisters Isabelle and Paris are girls." Jace took a step closer to the girl. "A Mundie girl," he said, half to himself. "And she can see us." I can feel the blood dripping from my stomach, and grimace. "Of course I can see you, I'm not blind, you know." said the girl. "Oh but you are," Jace bent down to pick up his knife. "You just don't know it." He straightened up. "You'd better get of here, if you know what's good for you." But the girl didn't move, "I'm not going anywhere. You'll get away with killing a person." "What do you care if I kill him or not?" asked Jace. "B-because-," the girl stuttered. "You can't go around killing people."

"People," Izzy started. "That _thing_, isn't a person, little girl." said Jace. "It may look like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster." he finished. I couldn't take it; I stumbled to the ground, trying to reach for my stele. Jace saw, and ran towards me using his own stele, and drew an _iratze _on my neck. I instantly felt better. "Leave now!" Jace said to the girl. "You got my sister hurt." Just then a tall boy with brown hair, and glasses came in. "Clary, there you are. Where are the people you were talking about?" the boy asked the little girl; Clary. Clary looked at us, and realized that the boy can't see us. "Never mind, Simon, I was wrong." She mumbled to the boy; Simon. I smirked, and watched them both leave.

Back at the institute, I quickly took a shower, washing off all the demon ichor, and my own blood. I decided to go to sleep.

The next morning, I went to breakfast and saw Izzy cooking. _Oh no_. I tried to leave the room without being seem, but was too late. "Paris! There you are! Come and join us for breakfast," Alec said. I give him the death glare. Alec and I both try and get away with not eating Izzy's cooking. "Um, I am not hungry, I think I'm going to go for a run." I said and run out back out before he can say anything. I go up to my room, and change into sneakers, sweatpants, and a short sleeve shirt. I put my wavy blonde hair up in a ponytail, and ran out of the institute's front door. After running 3 miles, _I think it's safe to go back soon_. I into a café called_ Java Jones_ and purchase a coffee. Then I see them. Clary, and her friend Simon, are sitting down listening to the horrible poetry at the front of the place. I quickly hide behind a lounge seat, and pull out my stele to glamour myself. Then to my surprise, Jace is at the front door of the café, staring at Clary. I walk up to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him. He seems to be just noticing me. "What do you think? I'm following Clary around, she knows too much, and she has the sight. Hodge sent me to bring her to the institute. What are you doing here?" He said. "I'm here because our sister is attempting to cook breakfast, and I snuck out to get coffee instead." Jace made a disgusted look, and said, "Well, I would leave if I were you, this is my mission." I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the place.

For the rest of the day, I go down to the training room and work on flips, and stretches. Being almost as short as Clary, makes this easy. When I am done practicing using a sword, I go back up to my room, and take a shower.

I look at myself in the mirror, and see what I am used to seeing; a beautiful girl, with a small, 5 foot 3, slim body, wavy blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes. This girl looks like she can get any guy she wants; she seems like the type of girl who doesn't have a slutty look, but still has a curvy body, who has the personality of a warrior, but still gracious and delicate. Jace and I compete head to head, on whose better at fighting, but there is one thing that sticks out the most about me; never get on my bad side, unless you want to live. I Live in the New York institute, and was adopted into the lightwood family, just like Jace was. My parents died in a demon attack when I was ten. I am now 16 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

When I change into black, denim shorts, a grey designer tank top, and a black leather jacket, I hear a sound down stairs, and rush to see what's wrong.

Jace comes into the institute, with a weak, and dirty Clary, followed by the Mundie; Simon. "What happened?" I asked Jace, going to help Clary get the infirmary. "I'll tell you later. Go get Hodge." I went and got Hodge, and went down to the infirmary, where a passed out Clary and all of my siblings were.

"What happened?" I asked again. "Someone trashed her place, and took her mother. Then there was a demon attack, but Clary shoved my sensor in the demons throat." _A sensor? That's a new one._ "But not before getting bit." Jace finished. "Shoved a sensor down its throat? Never heard that one before." I commented.

That night when everyone was going to bed, Isabelle and I decided to stay up, and go demon hunting.

While we were about to go down the stairs, we were stopped by the Mundie. "What do you want?" He turned around, noticing that he was blocking our way. He just stared, looking at me, as his eyes swept down my body, I tried to sound polite. "Is there something you needed?" I said, unlike Isabelle, who never tries to be polite, said, "Stop checking my sister out. We need to get by, and your big, head is blocking our way." I gave Simon an apologetic look when Isabelle shoves him out of the way.

"He's totally into you." I say to Izzy when we're around the corner. "I know, Paris, everyone's into me! You should know that by now." I rolled my eyes.

I then hear an unnatural noise coming from the abandoned house in front of us. I recognize this sound as a ravenor demon.

I take out my 2 seraph blades, and my stele and start to draw awareness, angelic, courage in combat, deflect/block, flexibility, heightened speed, powers, stamina, stealth, strength, and technique runes down my arm. When I am finish, the two of us walk into the house but I am surprised to already see someone in there.

The Ravenor demon folds itself up and disappeared leaving a man, in shadowhunter gear "Who are you people?" he asks us. _He _is surprisingly handsome. He looks to be my age, maybe a year older, and has straight, brown hair, stopping below his ears, dark, mysterious green eyes, and a muscular, 6 foot 4 inch body. He's holding a knife in his right hand, and has countless runes running up his muscly, tan arms. Before I can answer his question, another demon comes out and starts to attack me. _Good thing I wore an awareness rune._

I quickly jumped in the air, doing a flawless back flip, held up my seraph blade and did a sharp throw _Well I guess _towards the demon, hitting it in the eye. I landed on my feet, and took out a sword instead, and ducked before the demon hit me on the head. I could tell that the demon was trying to knock me out by hitting my head, so calculating the demon's next move, by swaying my head to the left, I quickly jumped back to the right, kicked the demon from behind and stabbing it in the back. The demon folds up, and disappears.

"Who are you?" I asked to boy. But he just stares at me, finally realizing that I asked him something, "I'm Noah Goldstark, where'd you learn to fight like that?" I rolled my eyes at his question. "I'm Paris Nightshade, and this is Isabelle Lightwood." Noah looks at Isabelle, and unlike most guys, seems to not be paralyzed by her beauty. "Where are you from?" I ask him. His face hardens. "I'm from Connecticut, my parents were killed by demons when I was ten and I've been on my own since then." I am shocked. "Well then, Noah. We will bring you to the institute that we live at, and you can probably stay there." I said, and walked out the door, with them following behind me. Isabelle catches up to me and leans down and whispers, "He's into you." In my ear. "Shutup" I whisper back.

Back at the institute, I am surprised to see Jace still wide awake, in the infirmary, staring at Clary, just like he was an hour ago._ Gosh, the kid's falling hard. _"Take me to Hodge." I told Church. Jace, still not lifting his eyes off Clary, doesn't seem to hear us coming in.

Church led us to the library. "Hodge! We found someone." I shouted. "Hasn't anyone told you to be quiet while in a library?" asked Noah. I just give him my most charming smile, "Not that I know of."

After what seems like hours of waiting, Noah comes out of the library after talking to Hodge. "He said I could stay here, in room 76." Noah said to me. "Wow, I'm room 77. We'll be right across the hall from each other." I stated.

When I tried to go to bed, my brain just wouldn't shut down. I had so many things floating around in my head. I think about Clary, and her mundane friend Simon. I think about Jace, and how weird he acts around Clary. I think about Valentine, and how just about every demon I kill (which is a big amount) claims that he is alive. Then my mind thinks of my brother. No one knows this; I have/had a brother. When we were being sent to the New York institute, from Idris, my brother, Jake, whose one year older than me, has the exact same features as me, was thinking of a different place when he went through the portal, and we never knew where. I have searched the entire USA looking for him, not knowing if he is alive or not.

I heard a knock on my door._ Who dare disturbs me from my depressing thoughts?_

"Come in." I say with a soft voice. The door opens, and Noah comes in. "I can't sleep, and I am assuming, by what Hodge told me, that you can't either." _He's so smart. Whoa, where did that come from?_ "Well you assumed correct." I sat up and went to the couch on the other side of my room, then gestured him down.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we were both situated, Noah said, "Tell me about the other people who live here." And that is how the conversation started. I told him about Jace, "Jace Wayland is the guy that was staring at the girl in the infirmary bed. He's incredibly rude, snarky, and sarcastic. But, he loves the people he lives with, and would kill if someone hurt them.

"Then there is Alec Lightwood, Robert and Mayrse's eldest son, shy, strong, smart, and protective, he usually only opens up to his siblings.

"Then there is Isabelle, Alec's younger sister, Beautiful, strong, protective, and a big heart-breaker. She'll grab the closest girl next to her and give her a full makeover, never try her cooking, and never, ever offend her.

"Then there is Robert and Mayrse, the head of the New York institute. They are loving, caring, and always follow the rules.

And last of all, Max, he's 8 years old, and the youngest sibling of Alec and Isabelle. Mature, nerdy, smart, and small. Never take his books, and never say he is cute."

I look at him, hoping I didn't bore him to death. "This is one interesting family, huh?" I nod with wide eyes. I then tell him about yesterday and how Clary barged in on us during a demon attack, and how Jace brought her to the institute after someone kidnapped her mother, and trashed her place.

I don't remember falling asleep, but my eyes open to sunlight, beaming through my window. Noah was beside me on the couch, and I remembered how we were talking for hours last night. I smiled to myself, and grab a pillow of my bed. I bring the pillow down hard on his face, and his instantly woke up, "What the hell!" he shouted. I fall in a fit of giggles.

Isabelle decides this is a good time to barge into my room. "Hey, what are you doing in my sister's room? You better have not done anything." I sit up straight and start to babble. "No we didn't do anything, and look who's talking! Wasn't it you who brought a new guy to this place, every single week for a whole year? And the reason Noah's in here is because we both couldn't sleep so we just stayed up talking, just talking, and why-"before I could continue speaking Isabelle interrupted. "Okay I get it; don't ask Paris why there's a guy in her room." With that she walked out. I looked over at Noah, who was staring at me, again.

"Want to go to the training room and see me kick your ass in hand and hand combat?" Noah grinned. "You're on."

I ducked as he threw a punch and then rolled over so he couldn't pin me to the ground. But unfortunately he already saw this coming and just grabbed my arms and locked then behind my back. But I was trained to know what to do when this happened. I twisted my wrists and grabbed hold of his instead, I then held his hands above his head, and then unexpectantly he brought his knee up and kneed me in the leg. I fell to the floor, and then an idea came. "Ow!" I shouted, and stayed on the ground. As he began to panic and run to call help, I held my leg up, and he trips, and falls. I quickly jump back up and but my foot to his back triumphantly. "I win." I simply said.

Once we had parted ways, and taken a shower, I got changed. I rummaged through my closet, finally finding an outfit that fit this day perfectly: denim shorts with a brown belt, a pink strapless shirt, then pulling a brown, thin leather jacket over it, and lastly topping it off with tan sandals with brown straps. Then quickly putting on my daily makeup; light, grey eye liner, and baby pink lip stick, then picking up my family ring, I walk out to see Izzy waiting at my door.


End file.
